infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Militia
The Militia is a paramilitary organization within New Marais, and one of the enemy factions of InFamous 2. A radical organization devoted to "human purity" and the elimination of Conduits, the Militia has taken over the city following the Beast's attack on Empire City and enforce their rule with violence, fear and the charisma of their leader, Bertrand.' Biography Origins The true origin of the Militia is unknown. The organization was founded by Bertrand, who aimed at developing technology to turn him into a Conduit. They had a limited affiltration with the First Sons, and after the death of Kessler, the leader, they adopted their resources. Soon Bertrand began spreading the propaganda of Conduits being freaks. Rule of New Marais As Bertrand was given his powers, he started turning Conduits into corrupted, and ordered the Militia to defend the citizens of New Marais. This way, the citizens, not knowing that Bertrand was the one responisble for the attacks, gained faith in the Militia, and soon the Militia was decleared rulers of New Marais. Soon, the Militia began killing everyone whom they refered to as "Deviants", believing or liying they were Conduits. As Cole MacGrath arrived, the rumors of the "Demon" made the Militia both fear and hate Cole, and soon they began going after him. Outcome Eventually the Militia saw who Cole was. They began belive in him as a hero. After the Plague was gone, it is unknown what happened to the Militia. Their leader Bertrand, however, was dead. Alternate timeline In the alternate evil timeline the Militia was wiped out by the Plague, and still feared Cole as a Demon, now more than ever. Troops and weapons The Militia had a limited number of troops, but a high number of weapons. Infantry *'Militia: 'The basic type of the Militia. The Militia Gunner could be armed with a number of weapons, and they had nine different types of armor. All Militia Gunners were, however, equal in strength. *'Militia Minigunner: The stronger type of Militia. They were tougher, stronger and more deadly than the Militia Gunners. Every Heavy Militia was equpied with a Mini-Gun. Weapons *'Sniper Rifle': A weapon with high accuracy and damage. *'Assault Rifle': An all-round weapon with high rate of fire. *'Shotgun': A close-range weapon with small magazines. *'Grenade Launcher': A launcher that fires grenades. *'Rocket Launcher': A launcher that shoots rockets. *'Mini-Gun': A very strong weapon with an extreme rate of fire. Vehicles *'Militia Truck': A simple Militia truck. **'Heavy': A heavy Militia truck. Can take a lot of damage and is very strong. **'Light': A light Militia truck. Primarily used for transportation. *'Chopper': A very strong black chopper that can fire both heat-seeking missiles and use a fully automatic weapon. ﻿ Gallery Militias_On_The_Roof.png Militia_Locked_N'_Loaded.png Militias_Being_Jerks.png Militia_Abuse.jpg Militia Cutscene.jpg Standard militia.jpg I41njbfd-1-.jpg|Militia Concept art malitia.jpg Trivia * The flag of the Militia is reminiscent of the flag of the Confederate States of America. * They are the first faction in the InFamous series not to have any Conduits in their ranks. * The Militia's faction color is orange. *Bertrand usually advertises a hotline on TV, so that locals know what to dial for help when dealing with a Conduit. The hotline number is 555-0133. * They seem to be the polar opposite of the First Sons since they are devoted to 'human purity', while the First Sons are trying to advance humanity. * Oddly, some seem to know that their leader Bertrand is responsible for the Ice Conduits and the Corrupted, but don't seem to care despite them being formed to fight them. * The main assault rifle of the Militia is the ACR Bushmaster, but in the animated cutscenes, they appear to use the M4A1 instead. * The Milita is createable in UGC and will act hostile torward anyone, Rebels, Cole, Corrupted and Vermark 88. Category:The Militia Category:New Marais Category:Enemies Category:Evil Alignment Category:Factions Category:inFamous 2 Factions